


Love on the Brain

by foomatic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: "No matter what I do, I'm no good without you and I can't get enough; must be love on the brain."Otherwise known as WayHaught Slow Motion Porn. Premiered at the YouTube 2.0 Panel at ClexaCon 2018.Music: Love on the Brain, Rihanna





	Love on the Brain




End file.
